Emily Grace
The Murdoch Effect |last seen = Double Life |mention = |gender = Female |status = living |relationships = George Crabtree, romantic interest, ended Jerome Bradley, ex-fiance T. H. Grace, father Unnamed mother Leslie Garland, romantic interest, ended Lillian Moss, kissed, deceased |job = Physician Coroner }} Dr. Emily Grace is a new main character who is added to the cast in season 5. She is a replacement for Dr. Ogden at the morgue and she was a love interest for George Crabtree. However, in season 7, they parted ways and George went with Edna. In season 8, Emily meets Lillian who brought back her happiness and they started courting right after episode 14 of the 8th season. Dr Grace departs for England in Double Life, marking the last consecutive appearance of her character as Georgina Reilly has departed from the show. Biography Doctor Emily Grace is a new character, debuting in . She is played by Georgina Reilly. Emily starts out as a very feisty, impatient and eager protégé but learns the rules of the station house pretty quickly. She was a romantic interest for George Crabtree and throughout season 5 one can tell they are both interested in each other. She used to be engaged to Jerome Bradley but broke it off, as we discover in Murdoch Night In Canada. In the last episode George finally wins a kiss on the cheek from Dr. Grace. During the evacuation in Toronto during the episode The Cloud of Doom, George kisses her, thinking that they were going to die. She and George Crabtree break off their relationship in Season 7 because of a new love interest for Dr. Grace, Leslie Garland. She unsuccessfully tries to win back George when Leslie Garland was pretending to be James Gilliesand he is revealed to be the one who threatened Julia and Murdoch. In Toronto's Girl Problem (Season 8 episode 14) it is revealed that she is Sapphic (or, given her previous romances, bisexual) as she passionately kisses Lillian Moss at the end of the episode. After George's arrest for the murder of Archibald Brooks, Emily is clearly devastated, demonstrating that she still has at least platonic affection for him, but her greatest challenge is yet to come in Season 9. Disguises Mademoiselle Desaree Deneuve Introduced in The Murdoch Sting, Deneuve is another suspect of murdering Ian Worthington. Deneuve unexpectedly met Leslie Garland on her way out of the station house but had to kiss him in order to not reveal herself as Emily Grace to Eva Pearce. Deneuve was then arrested by Constable Crabtree but threatened him with a gun. Crabtree and Deneuve struggle ending with Deneuve accidently shooting herself. Mentions * Though she is not seen in the Nightmare on Queen Street web series, Dr. Grace is mentioned in the chapters, "Ciphers and Somnology," "The Music of Madness" and "The Vanishing Policeman." * Is a very skilled croquet player (as seen in ) Gallery Emily.jpg|Meet Emily Tumblr n5aex0Qbzp1rqd5leo8 500.jpg|Just let me take a selfie... Maxresdefault.jpg|Is that a rat? Emily-grace-screencaps.jpg|Being Emily Grace main2.jpg|Season 7 Bf5a6120dc1f24932b0d1a678de235e5.jpg|link=On the Waterfront Part 1 External Links February 2015 interview with Murdoch Mysteries Season 8 Co-producer and writer Michelle Ricci: http://www.tv-eh.com/2015/02/17/interview-dr-grace-finds-love-on-murdoch-mysteries/ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Main Characters Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine